Power Animals
The Power Animals are the zords of the Gaorangers. They can combine into various combinations found in the Gaoranger Arsenal article. GaoLion See also: Red Lion Wildzord GaoLion (ガオライオン, GaoRaion): GaoRed's totem Power Animal. Becomes GaoKing's upper torso or GaoKentaurus’ lower torso and feet. GaoEagle See also: Yellow Eagle Wildzord GaoEagle (ガオイーグル, GaoĪguru): GaoYellow's totem Power Animal. It can transform into GaoKing's head or become a waist for the GaoMuscle/GaoKnight formations. It is able to fire Feather Bombs from its wings when not in formation. GaoShark See also: Blue Shark Wildzord GaoShark (ガオシャーク, GaoShāku): GaoBlue's totem Power Animal. Becomes a right arm part. Its formation special attack is Shark Shot (シャークショット, Shāku Shotto) and its dorsal fin is used as a small knife-like weapon called the Fin Blade (フィンブレード, Fin Burēdo). GaoBison See also: Black Bison Wildzord GaoBison (ガオバイソン, GaoBaison): GaoBlack's totem Power Animal. Becomes GaoKing's, GaoMuscle's, and GaoKnight's lower torso and feet. In other formations, it adds Another Foot to the name. Its formation special attack is called Bison Kick (バイソンキック, Baison Kikku) or Double Bison Kick (ダブルバイソンキック, Daburu Baison Kikku). GaoTiger See also: White Tiger Wildzord GaoTiger (ガオタイガー, GaoTaigā): GaoWhite's totem Power Animal. Becomes a left arm part. Its formation special attack is called Tiger Attack (タイガーアタック, Taigā Atakku), a punch attack that is usually used alongside GaoShark's Shark Shot. GaoElephant See also: Elephant Wildzord GaoElephant (ガオエレファント, GaoErefanto): One of GaoWhite's additional Power Animals, its Gao Jewel was embedded within a stone found with a scroll in the Liewan Shinto Temple. GaoElephant rested within Gazou Mountain until it was awoken by Tetomu. GaoElephant can perform Hundred Beast Armament, turning itself into the Elephant Sword (エレファントソード, Erefanto Sōdo) and the Elephant Shield (エレファントシールド, Erefanto Shīrudo) for GaoKing to use as GaoKing Sword & Shield (ガオキングソード＆シールド, GaoKingu Sōdo ando Shīrudo), using the finish attack being Powerful Bisection: Evil Crusher (豪力両断イビルクラッシャー, Gōriki Ryōdan: Ibiru Kurasshā). GaoGiraffe See also: Giraffe Wildzord GaoGiraffe (ガオジュラフ, GaoJurafu): GaoBlue's additional Power Animal. It was originally in the form of a crane and sent dreams to Kai where GaoKing was no match for Boat Org and that they needed the “spotted spear” to win. When the dream began to come true, Tetomu realized that a Power Animal was calling to him. When GaoBlue called out to the Power Animal, the crane he used earlier during their fight against Boat Org revealed its true form as GaoGiraffe. GaoGiraffe can transform into the Giraffe Spear (ジュラフスピアー, Jurafu Supiā), a right arm with its head is covered by a pointed helmet, adding the word Spear (スピアー, Supiā) when used with the GaoKing, GaoHunter, or GaoMuscle formations. Its finishing move is Demon Penatration Neck Thrust (悪鬼貫徹ネックスラスト, Akki Kantetsu Nekku Surasuto), where its head is fired from its neck, and the enemy is pierced by its helmet. When combined with GaoHunter when it was evil, its attack was Spirit Penatration Neck Thrust (精霊貫徹ネックスラスト, Seirei Kantetsu Nekku Surasuto). GaoGiraffe made a cameo in Hurricaneger vs. Gaoranger. GaoBear & GaoPolar See also: Black Bear Wildzord, Polar Bear Wildzord GaoBear & GaoPolar (ガオベアー＆ガオポーラー, GaoBeā to GaoPōrā): GaoYellow's additional Power Animals (he carries the jewels but gives them to Blue and White when used) who originally appeared as mysterious boys in black and white respectively. After GaoYellow retrieved flowers for GaoBear and GaoPolar, they gave him two seeds that turned into their Gao Jewels. GaoBear uses the power of fire and transforms into a left arm part. GaoPolar uses the power of ice and transforms into a right arm part. When added to another combination, Double Knuckle (ダブルナックル, Daburu Nakkuru) is added to that formation's name and they would then destroy the enemy with the Bear Strike attack. If only one is used, Knuckle (ナックル, Nakkuru) is added, as seen in episode 38 when GaoBear was added alone with GaoKing. Their specialty move other than Bear Strike is Whirling Frenzy (巴大車輪, Tomoe Daisharin), where the two join their feet together and rapidly spin towards the enemy when they are not in a mecha formation, and Ice Fang Blaze: Bear Strike (氷牙炎滅ベアーストライク, Hyōga Enmetsu: Beā Sutoraiku), where blasts are fired from the mouths of GaoBear and GaoPolar. While under Duke Org Loki's control, GaoHunter Double Knuckle used Spirit Blaze: Bear Strike (精霊炎滅ベアーストライク, Seirei Enmetsu: Beā Sutoraiku). GaoBear and GaoPolar didn't initially accept GaoLion, and GaoLion was injured. GaoGorilla See also: Gorilla Wildzord GaoGorilla (ガオゴリラ, GaoGorira): One of GaoRed's additional Power Animals. Becomes GaoMuscle’s upper torso and head. During the Gaorangers' journey to find the shining mushroom, GaoGorilla pulls them back in time to a period where a forest was still untouched by construction. It was awakened by a woman that the Gaorangers befriend and it traveled back to the present time with the Gaorangers. Its special attack is Banana Bomb (バナナボム, Banana Bomu), where it throws explosive bananas at the enemy. Soul Bird See also: Soul Bird Referred to as the "GaoHeart", Soul Bird (ソウルバード, Sōru Bādo) is special creature that can increase the power of the Gaorangers' Power Animal combinations, excluding GaoHunter. Originally, Tetomu performed a ritual to turn Kage Mushroom into the Gao Egg (ガオの卵, Gao no Tamago) that then hatched into a small blue bird that Kakeru Shishi named Pyochan (ピヨちゃん, Piyochan). During the battle against Highness Duke Org Shuten, Piyochan matured into the Soul Bird to heal the Power Animals and help the Gaorangers defeat Shuten. Since then the Soul Bird has been used as the cockpit in the formations, at the command "Soul Drive, GaoKing!" or "GaoMuscle!". When used with GaoKing, Animal Heart is upgraded to Super Animal Heart, where the blast attack is not only shot from the Power Animal's mouths, but from a cannon inside the Soul Bird as well. In the Gaoranger Vs. Super Sentai Movie, Super Animal Heart was enhanced by the power from the giant robots of the previous Sentai teams during the battle against Lost Highness Rakushaasa. When the Vase Org had transported GaoKing and GaoHunter into another dimension, a feather from Pyo escaped and became Yo, an evil, red-eyed version of Pyo, while in place of the trapped Pyo, a pure good Pi was left. Eventually, Tetomu convinced Yo to help the Gaorangers and become the Soul Bird and GaoMuscle Striker was formed for the first time. After the Vase Org was defeated, the two Soul Birds became one again. GaoWolf See also: Wolf Wildzord GaoWolf (ガオウルフ, GaoUrufu): GaoSilver's totem Power Animal. Acts as a left arm part. Its formation special attack is Wolf Attack (ウルフアタック, Urufu Atakku), whereas it is known as Blue Wolf Attack (ブルーウルフアタック, Burū Urufu Atakku) in Blue Moon Mode. It can also combine with other mecha when the GaoHunter formation is not possible, adding the name Another Arm (アナザーアーム, Anazā Āmu). GaoWolf can also transform into GaoSilver's wolf-themed motorcycle, the Wolf Roader (ウルフローダー, Urufu Rōdā). GaoHammerhead See also: Hammerhead Shark Wildzord GaoHammerhead (ガオハンマーヘッド, GaoHanmāheddo): One of GaoSilver's additional Power Animals. Acts as a right arm part. Its formation special attack is Hammer Shot (ハンマーショット, Hanmā Shotto), whereas it is known as Blue Hammer Shot (ブルーハンマーショット, Burū Hanmā Shotto) in Blue Moon Mode. Like GaoWolf, it can also combine with another mecha if the GaoHunter formation is not possible. GaoLigator See also: Alligator Wildzord GaoLigator (ガオリゲーター, Gaorigātā): One of GaoSilver's additional Power Animals. It becomes GaoHunter’s main body and feet. Its tail combines with GaoHammerhead's dorsal fin to become the Ligator Blade weapon for GaoHunter. GaoRhinos & GaoMadillo See also: Rhino Wildzord, Armadillo Wildzord GaoRhinos (ガオライノス, GaoRainosu): One of GaoBlack's additional Power Animals. Becomes the lower torso and feet for GaoIcarus. It arrived after GaoMadillo gave their two Gao Jewels to GaoBlack. The two often replace GaoBison and GaoEagle as legs for GaoKing and GaoMuscle, adding the word Striker (ストライカー, Sutoraikā). GaoRhinos’ formation special moves are Rhino Shoot, Rhinos Kick (ライノスキック, Rainosu Kikku) and Striker Bomber (ストライカーボンバー, Sutoraikā Bonbā), where GaoMuscle Striker rapidly spins and delivers punches to the enemy. With GaoKing Striker, its finishing move is Strong Flash Kick Rhino Shoot, where GaoMadillo crawls out of GaoRhinos and curls up into a ball that is kicked at the opponent like a soccer ball, whereas with GaoMuscle Striker, its finishing move is Strong Kick Blast Rhino Shoot (強蹴爆砕ライノシュート, Kyōshū Bakusai Raino Shūto). GaoMadillo (ガオマジロ, GaoMajiro): One of GaoBlack's additional Power Animals, chanting "Madi" (マジ, Maji). He, along with GaoRhinos, was summoned by GaoBison to help against Duke Org Loki after GaoBison was badly injured by Lawnmower Org. GaoMadillo originally appeared in a miniaturized form in the guise of soccerball when it gave their jewels to GaoBlack. When used in combination with GaoRhinos, GaoMadillo goes into GaoRhinos's right foot. GaoMadillo was once used by GaoKing Another Arm as a bowling ball for the Super-Fast Rotation Tornado GaoMadillo Spin (超速回転トルネードガオマジロスピン, Chōsoku Kaiten Torunēdo GaoMajiro Supin) technique in order to counter Bowling Org's bowling ball. GaoKong GaoKong (ガオコング, GaoKongu): A red version of GaoGorilla that is the guardian of the island. Its Gao Jewel was formed when the two pieces of the ruby were joined on an alter during three simultaneous eclipses, and it was then awakened from the volcano. It attacks with flaming palm trees. GaoDeers See also: Deer Wildzord GaoDeers (ガオディアス, GaoDiasu): One of GaoWhite's Additional Power Animals. Transforms into a left arm part where its antlers are used as a weapon, called the Deer's Scissors (ディアスシザース, Diasu Shizāsu) with which it can heal injured Power Animals with its Deers Healing (ディアスヒーリング, Diasu Hīringu), which can also immoblize Orgs via Capture Ring (キャプチャーリング, Kyapuchā Ringu). In the past, Shirogane and Murasaki used to play music for it. But after Murasaki's throat was injured by some Orgettes, it became angry at Shirogane for failing to protect Murasaki and left. With some help from Tetomu, GaoSilver was able to play for GaoDeers once again and it gave Tetomu its Gao Jewel. Afterwards, Tetomu gave its jewel to GaoWhite. When used with GaoKing or GaoMuscle, it adds the word Cross Horn (クロスホーン, Kurosu Hōn) to that formation’s name. Its signature moves are Cleansing Radiance Manifestation Bubble Capture (清輝顕現バブルキャプチャー, Seiki Kengen Baburu Kyapuchā) to seal enemies and Natural-Reverse Horn Crash (天地逆転ホーンクラッシュ, Tenchi Gyakuten Hōn Kurasshu) for a final blow. GaoFalcon See also: Falcon Wildzord GaoFalcon (ガオファルコン, GaoFarukon): The Ultimate Power Animal (究極のパワーアニマル, Kyūkyoku no Pawā Animaru), also called the "Fiery Wings" (炎の翼, Honō no Tsubasa), is one of GaoRed's additional Power Animals, forming GaoIcarus' main body. It is summoned by the Falcon Summoner, comes out of a volcano in a Phoenix-like fashion. After Ultimate Form Ura killed all the Gaorangers except for GaoRed and GaoSilver, the other Gaorangers in the afterlife were able to put a puzzle together that not only awakened GaoFalcon, but it also returned them to life. GaoPanda GaoPanda (ガオパンダ, GaoPanda): Exclusive only to the GaoAccess CD. It had a Bamboo Hurricane (バンブーハリケーン, Banbū Harikēn) attack. It quickly disappeared after it arrived. GaoPeacock GaoPeacock (ガオピーコック, GaoPīkokku, 51): Though it made only a cameo, GaoPeacock is the most well described and depicted additional Power Animal. GaoPeacock attaches to GaoKing's back to form GaoKing Swordmaster (ガオキングソードマスター, GaoKingu Sōdomasutā). GaoPeakock's tail can shift from an at-rest tail-like position on GaoKing Swordmaster to a position faned out behind its back from which weapons may be drawn. The centermost "feather" of the tail becomes a sword, the two "feathers" immediately next to it on either side combine into a double-headed sickle weapon, the next pair of "feathers" are a pair of smaller swords, and the final outer-most "feathers" become a three-section staff. GaoShark or GaoTiger appear to be necessary arms in the combination to hold the weapons normally. GaoPeacock's wings are half retracted behind the combinations shoulders, but are shown to be optionally able to extend fully. It also forms the back and part of the torso of GaoGuardian. GaoCrown GaoCrown (ガオクローン, GaoKurōn): A Crow Power Animal. It is bigger than GaoEagle. GaoStingray GaoStingray (ガオスティングレイ, GaoSutingurei): A Stingray Power Animal. GaoHorse GaoHorse (ガオホース, GaoHōsu): A Horse Power Animal. GaoCamel GaoCamel (ガオキャメル, GaoKyameru): A Camel Power Animal. GaoMouse GaoMouse (ガオマウス, GaoMausu): A Mouse Power Animal. It made a cameo in the last episode. GaoWallaby & KoWallaby GaoWallaby (ガオワラビー, GaoWarabī): From text, GaoWallaby is apparently an adult female Wallaby with a pouch, and carries KoWallaby (子ワラビー, KoWarabii) (the Japanese prefix ko- indicates a child version as in the term koneko for kitten), though a picture of the two separated from a combination is not shown. GaoWallaby forms shoulder cannons and a left gauntlet on GaoMuscle Magnum (ガオマッスルマグナム, GaoMassuru Magunamu) and KoWallaby forms a right gauntlet/cannon on the combination. When it comes to GaoGuardian, GaoWallaby forms both the torso and legs and KoWallaby forms the head. GaoTortoise GaoTortoise (ガオトータス, GaoTōtasu): A Tortoise Power Animal that forms the left arm of GaoGuardian. GaoToppy GaoToppy (ガオトッピー, GaoToppī): A Walrus Power Animal that forms the right arm of GaoGuardian. GaoManta & Mini Manta GaoManta (ガオマンタ, GaoManta): Both GaoManta and MiniManta (ミニマンタ, MiniManta) are shown separated as well as in combinations. GaoManta attaches to GaoKing's back with its detached tail forming a new large sword held by the GaoShark arm to form GaoKing Aquadiver (ガオキングアクアダイバー, GaoKingu Akuadaibā). MiniManta's placement, if any, on this combination is not visible nor mentioned in the text. GaoManta forms the torso and legs of GaoTriple while Mini Manta forms the chestplate of GaoTriple. GaoBoar GaoBoar (ガオボアー, GaoBoā): GaoBoar has a spinning joint located in its forehead and pulls a cart that is equipped with two large cannons and carries a pair of drill attachments. A drill can be attached to the joint in GaoBoar's forehead. GaoBoar becomes a left arm on GaoMuscle with a drill attached, and the cart becomes back-mounted shoulder cannons to form GaoMuscle Longhorn (ガオマッスルロングホーン, GaoMassuru Ronguhōn). Specifically, GaoMuscle Striker Longhorn (ガオマッスルストライカーロングホーン, GaoMassuru Sutoraikā Ronguhōn) is depicted and named. GaoBoar can form the left arm of GaoTriple while the cart forms its back, head, and shoulder cannons. GaoBat GaoBat (ガオバット, GaoBatto): There are two versions of this Power Animal. The good version of GaoBat splits to form a right arm and wings on on Gao Triple and GaoHunter, forming GaoHunter Phantom (ガオハンターファントム, GaoHantā Fantomu). The evil version of GaoBat forms the head and chest armor of GaoDevil. GaoCobra GaoCobra (ガオコブラ, GaoKobura): A Cobra Power Animal. It may replace GaoMadillo in GaoKing Striker to form GaoKing Varlituder. GaoMammoth GaoMammoth (ガオマンモス, GaoManmosu): A very large Power Animal. It is shown that the toy design would be motorized, and possessed and attachment that could expand into a large platform to be towed by GaoMammoth. GaoMammoth can also transform into a centaur-like mode, with the transformation being a motorized automatic feature of the toy design. GaoHawk GaoHawk (ガオホーク, GaoHōku): A Hawk Power Animal. GaoVulture GaoVulture (ガオヴァルチャー, GaoVaruchā): A Vulture Power Animal. GaoOwl GaoOwl (ガオオウル, GaoŌru): An Owl Power Animal GaoSwallow GaoSwallow (ガオスワロー, GaoSuwarō): GaoSwallow forms a right arm with a spinning action that launches a boomerang weapon. It forms combinations such as GaoKing Boomerang Arm (ガウキングブーメランアーム, GaoKingu Būmeran Āmu). It forms the torso, arms, and head of GaoMercury GaoSwan GaoSwan (ガオスワン, GaoSuwan): A Swan Power Animal. GaoTurtle GaoTurtle (ガオタートル, GaoTātoru): A Turtle Power Animal. GaoKoala GaoKoala (ガオコアラ, GaoKoara): A Koala Power Animal. GaoFox GaoFox (ガオフォックス, GaoFokkusu): A Fox Power Animal. GaoHedgehog GaoHedgehog (ガオヘッジホッグ, GaoHejjihoggu): A Hedgehog Power Animal. GaoMingo GaoMingo (ガオミンゴ, Gaomingo): A Flamingo Power Animal. GaoCougar GaoCougar (ガオクーガー, GaoKūgā): A Cougar Power Animal. GaoMole GaoMole (ガオモール, Gaomōru): GaoMole attaches to the spinning mechanism of GaoSwallow's arm form to create combinations such as GaoKing Drill Arm (ガウキングドリルアーム, GaoKingu Doriru Āmu). It also forms the right leg of GaoMercury. GaoWombat GaoWombat (ガオウォンバット, GaoWonbatto): A Wombat Power Animal. GaoGlider GaoGlider (ガオグライダー, GaoGuraidā): A Flying Squirrel Power Animal. GaoKangaroo GaoKangaroo (ガオカンガルー, GaoKangarū): A Kangaroo Power Animal. It presumably resembles GaoWallaby. GaoFangolin GaoFangolin (ガオファンゴリオン, GaoFangorion): A Pangolin Power Animal. GaoSloth GaoSloth (ガオスロウス, GaoSurousu): A Sloth Power Animal. GaoRabbit GaoRabbit (ガオラビット, GaoRabitto): A Rabbit Power Animal. GaoUtan GaoUtan (ガオウータン, Gaoūtan): An Orangutan Power Animal. It is a brown version of the Gorilla zord. GaoPrairie GaoPrairie (ガオプレーリー, GaoPurērī): A Prairie Dog Power Animal. GaoApe GaoApe (ガオエイプ, GaoEipu): An Ape Power Animal. No type of ape mentioned though. GaoHowl GaoHowl (ガオハウル, GaoHauru): A Japanese Wolf Power Animal. GaoCrescent GaoCrescent (ガオクレッセント, GaoKuressento): An Asiatic Black Bear Power Animal. GaoToad GaoToad (ガオトード, GaoTōdo): A Toad Power Animal. GaoKark GaoKark (ガオカーク, GaoKāku): A Crane Power Animal. GaoBeaver GaoBeaver (ガオビーバー, GaoBībā): A Beaver Power Animal. GaoHamster GaoHamster (ガオハムスター, GaoHamusutā): A Hamster Power Animal. GaoLynx GaoLynx (ガオリンクス, GaoRinkusu): A Lynx Power Animal. GaoWhale GaoWhale (ガオホエール, GaoHoēru): A Whale Power Animal. No type of whale mentioned though. GaoDolphin GaoDolphin (ガオドルフィン, GaoDorufin): A Dolphin Power Animal. GaoGrampus GaoGrampus (ガオグランパス, GaoGuranpasu): An Orca Power Animal. GaoPelican GaoPelican (ガオペリカン, GaoPerikan): A Pelican Power Animal. GaoLesser GaoLesser (ガオレッサー, GaoRessā): A Red Panda Power Animal. GaoRaccon GaoRaccoon (ガオラクーン, GaoRakūn): A Raccoon Power Animal. GaoMink GaoMink (ガオミンク, GaoMinku): A Mink Power Animal. GaoSkunk GaoSkunk (ガオスカンク, GaoSukanku): A Skunk Power Animal. GaoMongoose GaoMongoose (ガオマングース, GaoMangūsu): A Mongoose Power Animal. GaoPanther GaoPanther (ガオパンサー, GaoPansā): A Panther Power Animal. GaoCheetah GaoCheetah (ガオチーター, GaoChītā): A Cheetah Power Animal. GaoPenguin GaoPenguin (ガオペンギン, Gaopengin): GaoPenguin attaches to the spinning mechanism of GaoSwallow's arm form to create combinations such as GaoKing Ice Sword Arm (ガウキングアイスソードアーム, GaoKingu Aisu Sōdo Āmu). It also forms the left leg of GaoMercury. GaoDugong GaoDugong (ガオジュゴン, GaoJugon): A Dugong Power Animal. GaoGoat GaoGoat (ガオゴート, GaoGōto): A Goat Power Animal. GaoSheep GaoSheep (ガオシープ, GaoShīpu): A Sheep Power Animal. GaoSeal GaoSeal (ガオシール, GaoShīru): A Seal Power Animal. GaoDonkey GaoDonkey (ガオドンキ, GaoDonki): A Donkey Power Animal. GaoHound GaoHound (ガオハウンド, GaoHaundo): A Hound Power Animal. GaoPotamus GaoPotamus (ガオポタマス, Gaopotamasu): A Hippopotamus Power Animal. GaoRednose GaoRednose (ガオレッドノーズ, GaoReddonōzu): A Reindeer Power Animal. It is a repaint of GaoDeer. GaoDile GaoDile (ガオダイル, Gaodairu): A Crocodile Power Animal that resembles the Alligator Power Animal. In the art book that lists the other Power Animals, it forms the torso, legs, and shoulder cannons of GaoDevil. GaoLizard GaoLizard (ガオリザード, GaoRizādo): A Lizard Power Animal. GaoChameleon GaoChameleon (ガオカメレオン, GaoKamereon): A Chameleon Power Animal. GaoCoyote GaoCoyote (ガオコヨーテ, GaoKoyōte): A Coyote Power Animal. GaoZebra GaoZebra (ガオゼブラ, GaoZebura): A Zebra Power Animal. GaoJaws GaoJaws (ガオジョーズ, GaoJōzu): A Great White Shark Power Animal that resembles the Shark Power Animal, except that it is shown modified to form the left arm of GaoDevil. GaoGaur GaoGaur (ガオガウル, GaoGauru): A Gaur Power Animal. GaoEel GaoEel (ガオイール, GaoĪru): An Eel Power Animal. GaoSerpent GaoSerpent (ガオサーペント, GaoSāpento): A Serpent Power Animal. GaoJackal GaoJackal (ガオジャッカル, GaoJakkaru): A Jackal Power Animal. GaoRyx GaoRyx (ガオリックス, Gaorikkusu): An Oryx Power Animal. GaoCarp GaoCarp (ガオカープ, GaoKāpu): A Carp Power Animal. GaoSalamander GaoSalamander (ガオサラマンダー, GaoSaramandā): A Salamander Power Animal. GaoSnake GaoSnake (ガオスネーク, GaoSunēku): A Snake Power Animal. GaoLeon See also: Black Lion Wildzord GaoLeon (ガオレオン, GaoReon): A gunmetal Lion Power Animal. It forms the torso of GaoGod. GaoCondor See also: Condor Wildzord GaoCondor (ガオコンドル, GaoKondoru): A blue Condor Power Animal. It forms the head of GaoGod. GaoSawshark See also: Saw Shark Wildzord GaoSawshark (ガオソーシャーク, GaoSōshāku): A maroon Sawshark Power Animal. It forms the right arm of GaoGod. GaoBuffalo See also: Buffalo Wildzord GaoBuffalo (ガオバッファロー, GaoBaffarō): A brown Water Buffalo Power Animal. It forms the legs of GaoGod. GaoJaguar See also: Jaguar Wildzord GaoJaguar (ガオジャガー, GaoJagā): A yellow Jaguar Power Animal. It forms the left arm of GaoGod. FlamePyo Flame Pyo (炎のピヨちゃん, Honō no Piyochan): A red version of Pyo that appeared in the Gaoranger vs. GaoSilver special. After it hatched, it split into six GaoHearts for the Gaorangers. Category:Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger Category:Sentai Zords